Vampire Knight and Original Story Crossover
by IbiAiko
Summary: Three mysterious students arrive at Cross Academy. What havoc will the wreak in the halls of their bewfound school?
1. chapter 1

"Yes Headmaster Cross, three in the Night Class." A girl with white hair in a long ponytail nodded. Four figures, including her, were present in Cross' s office, three sitting, one standing,

The Headmaster stared suspiciously at the new students, blinking his eyes rapidly.

"Sir," the small girl with pigtails, Sokaiyo, began, "are you ok? There seems to be something in your eye."

The Headmaster jolted up. "Oh yes, I'm quite fine." He cast another skeptical glance. "Have I met you before?"

The girl with the ponytail and the guy glanced at each other. "Actually," the guy began, "we have toured this school quite a few times."

"Oh, I see. So," he laced his fingers together, leaning forward slightly, "who's the Pureblood and who're the Half-bloods?"

"Pureblood?" The girl with the ponytail furrowed an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry, I still haven't gotten used to the jargon here. Well, I'm a pureblood-"

"Princess?"

"Well, you could say that. Where we come from, the terms are different."

"Ah, I see. So, I'm sure that you're all aware of our policy at Cross Academy?"

The three of them nodded. "We do not tolerate any interaction with the Day Class, except for Yuki and Zero, who you'll meet later, and-"

"Blood supplements will be supplied. We read the packet." The shorter one smiled innocently.

Headmaster Cross nodded. "I see, and please, remind me of your names?"

"Yes," The girl with the ponytail began, "I am Ibi Aiko, you can just call me Aiko, this is Haijun Sokaiyo, we call her Sake, and then Kozeko Mokozumi, or Moko."

An awkward silence blanketed the room. Sake shifted uneasily in her chair as Headmaster Cross tried to subtly scrutinize his new students, failing once again. "If you'll please excuse me, I need to use the powder room."

Aiko stood up abruptly, walking briskly out of the room, and heading towards the west wing.

"So, Sake, Moko, what type of things are you interested in?"

Over in the West Wing, Kiryu Zero bent over the sink, his head spinning.

 _Blood_.

His stomach cramped as he clutched the sink counter.

 _Thirst_.

He tasted his own as he coughed it up. Licking his lips he knew it was different, he needed something new, something sweet.

Zero stared up at his reflection, it was still there.

"Kiryu Zero." Zero flinched, he knew that voice. "It's been quite awhile."

Aiko twirled her hair, leaning against the doorway. "The Society has been alerted of your current state, and sent us in to monitor it, as well as maybe take out a major player in the Reawakening."

Zero gritted his teeth.

"I wonder," Ibi drew a thin needle from her sleeve, Zero flinched, "have you acquired a specific taste for blood yet? Mine seems to be a favorite amongst your kind."

 _"Your kind." The way she said those words stung._

Aiko lifted her hair from the nape of her neck, inserting the needle in it. She pulled it out, slowly, after inserting it a quarter of the way, blood already beginning to pool. "Thirsty Zero?"

Zero clenched the sink, grinding his teeth together. The two stood there in silence.

"No? Shame. I wanted to have some fun. Oh well." Aiko turned to leave. "Oh, and Zero," for the first time in years their eyes met, "I'll be watching you, and so will Sake and Moko. Either help us to stay out of or way, but don't you dare cross us, because I'll cross you off."

Zero glared into the mirror, his reflection stared back at him, hatefully. The door closed magically, according to the mirror, as Aiko left.

Zero gripped his head in his hands, his head spinning.

"-so that is the reason why." Sake finished as Aiko entered the room. "Headmaster Cross, if you wouldn't mind could you have a few students show us our rooms?"

"Oh, of course! They should be here any minute now. Yuki's my daughter, she'll be helping you to your rooms. Zero's been transferred to the Night Class, so he'll introduce you to the others tonight."

"Fantastic! Thank you for your hospitality." Aiko smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki cross panted as she sprinted through the halls. Cross had called her down to his office awhile ago, maybe a new development with Zero?

She glanced as she passed the classroom. It seemed to pass in slow motion as she locked eyes with Kuran Kaname

"Oof!" She grunted as she collided with someone or something. Yuki ribbed her nose, opened her eyes, and gasped.

Before sat a girl with a long ponytail, her hair bleach white. "Oh my, I am so sorry! Here, let me help you." Yuki extended a hand. The girl scrunched her nose slightly, raising an eyebrow, before grabbing her hand and giving her a sweet smile.

"Cross Yuki." Yuki glanced to her side to see Zero, salty as usual.

"Ibi Aiko, and this is Haijun Sokaiyo and Kumiko Mokozumi. We're new here."

"Oh, you're the new students!"

"Yuki," Zero rolled his eyes, "they're not part of the Day Class, you should not be interacting with them, they're dangerous." He cast a scornful glance towards Aiko, Yuki not noticing.

"Z-zero! That's extremely rude!" Yuki shouted, laughing nervously. "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"No," Sake crosses her arms, "he's right. We're vampires, you're not. You best steer clear of us." Sake gnashed her teeth, Yuki flinched.

Aiko rolled her eyes. "Yuki, could you please show us to our rooms? We're exhausted."

"Oh y-yes I'm sorry. Of course. Zero, you take Mokozumi to his room." Zero and Mokozumi trudged off in silence.

"So," Yuki began, glancing at Aiko, "I'm guessing you're the Pureblood?"

Aiko nodded. "Well, where we come from we use different terms than 'Pureblood' and 'halfblood'. We use terms more like Royal and Vassal, same thing."

"So Sokaiyo is your Vassal?"

"You can call her Sake and-"

"No she cannot."

"-and yes, she is my Vassal, but unlike halfbloods she can be released from her contract with me."

Yuki leaned in, lowering her voice. "This may sound rude, but Sake's a little insubordinate."

Aiko smiled. "We've been together for many milennia, you learn not to be so severe."

"Mokozumi?"

"He's," Aiko sighed, "it's complicated."

"Is he?"

Aiko nodded, eyes closed. "Thanks for taking us to our room Yuki." Sake marched in after Aiko, slamming the door in Yuki's face.

"Well, they seem nice."


	3. Chapter 3

Kuran Kaname stood in the middle of a circle. His underlings laughing and talking, awaiting the beginning of class.

He glanced around, something felt different, new, delicious blood in the air. His suspicions were confirmed as the room fell silent as three figures entered the room.

Kaname glared at the first one, Ibi Aiko. Something was off about her. She strode straight towards Kaname, immediately blocked by Kaname's vassals.

"Excuse us." Sake stepped in front of Aiko. "Let us through, now!" She bared her fangs.

"Who do you think you are?" A taller girl with two tails retorted.

"I don't have to answer to you let me thr-"

"Sake!" The room reaonated with Aiko's shout, Kaname raised an eyebrow. "I need to talk to Kuran Kaname, let me through."

"Let her talk to me." Kaname demanded, they parted, allowing her to walk through. "Leave us."

They departed, leaving Aiko and Kaname sitting next to eachother. "What is it?"

"I need to know about Kiryu Zero."

"Why is that?"

Aiko turned towards Kaname, glaring at him.

"Well, he was not always a vampire. He used to be a human. Now, he's begun to change into one. That's all you need to know."

"But that's not all you know, is it now?"

Kaname let lose an amused chuckle. "You're smart, I'll give you that. Now that I've answered your question, answer mine. What are you?"

"I'm, as you say, a Pureblood vampire."

Kaname looked at her skeptically. "We'll see about that."

A man with long black hair and an eye patch stood at the front of the class, glaring. "Ibi Aiko! Front of the class."

As Aiko got up to leave Kaname spoke. "We're watching you Ibi Aiko." She stood still for a moment before resuming her walking.

Something about that girl was dangerous, who was she? What was she?

(Sorry for the short chapter)


End file.
